


Losing my color

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, also my grammar is a joke, i plan to make this go a lot worse, if it isn't obvious in the beginning, oh right, one chapter for a little while, princes gumballs bedroom, slight injury, sorry im a slow writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their two worlds divided, Marshall and Prince Gumball are having a hard time trying to understand each other. While Gumball is trying to cope with his new understanding of monsters, marshall's trying to cope with something a little more...hungering. Things get heated between them for the first time when it doesn't work out. Hopefully the boys can figure out what isn't working between them before their two worlds catch on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing my color

**Author's Note:**

> Whhhat? who the heck did this? 
> 
> Anyways hi yeah this is my first fic and nah I'm not bothered by comments and thoughts on my work.   
> made this cause I was lacking some Gay angst in my life and i'm bored   
> Prince Gumball -> Gb (because I'm a lazy excuse of a human being)  
> censored swears cause that's just how i roll (no Im not 12 just chill m'kay?)

  GB wasn’t sure if he was ready for another visit from Marshall. He paced on the stone balcony watching the night grow across the sky. The young prince was in black shorts and a cotton candy pink tee with the words ‘Bana Nana Bubble Blast’ in yellow with a small band of candy people posing with their instruments. Their music was pretty crappy it felt like it was from the 70ies by a band who practiced once or twice, but Bg liked the shirt and the music.

  
He continued to pace even when the cold made goosebumps form on his skin.

GB actually felt a little scared. Not like when he first met Marshall when he only saw him as a vampire. But he could feel his royal training unravel, monsters weren't scary any more. The entire kingdom he was going to rule was built on Marshall and the others being monsters.

Bg groaned . He stopped his pacing and sat down on the balcony to rub his temples. Why was the world not clear set anymore? Things that are colorful and pretty were supposed to be the good guys, and things that were dark and creepy were supposed to be bad.

He didn’t want to wait for Marshall anymore. To hear him tease Bgs taste in music or see him flash his stupid wide grins. It would just be too much.  
“Looks like you’ve been working too hard.”

Prince Bg jumped and turned quickly. The Vampire was practically basking in the moonlight with his usual troublesome smirk. He was in his red and black open flannel with a black tanktop and his dark jeans. He sat on the railing his eyes watching Gb through his hair with a taunting smirk already plastered on his face.  
Gb’s mind went blank and his knees gave out.

“Oh Geez,” Marshall jumped for him. He snatched Gb right off the ground and held him, “if you really enjoy being swept off your feet that much, at least-”  
Gb was completely tensed and his eyes shifted quickly looking at everything but Marshall. Marshalls chest twisted, was something dangerous in there? He immediately searched for the threat in Gb’s room.

In his other visits with the prince the room would be a fair mess, a welcoming sight for Marshall, that even the uptight prince could make a room feel lived in and comfortable. Now, the prince’s room looked closed off, the science equipment untouched, the bed too tidy, every book in its place. Marshall glanced at Gb again, he held him close enough to feel the racing heart. Dammit, it’s me, Marshall realized. He placed Gb on his bed and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. He played with his lip as he waited for Gb to say something.

Gb wished he would just leave, how long would he wait? There was too many things he had to think about a little longer before he could talk.  
“Um,”Gb jolted a glance of panic, “Do you want me to stay?”

Gb really wanted to say no, it would make things easier. Glob, he’s being too nice. It not right.

“Yeah.” Gb said softly. Why did he say that?? NO NO NO N-

“I get it,” Marshall muttered, “You don’t want to talk, you’re feeling pressure about… monsters, so I won’t try anything, but… If you’d like.” Marshall felt a bloom of blush burn his cheeks. His voice spoke gently, “I could help.”

Gb was slowly but surely drawn in, he couldn’t help it. Marshall was acting shy and … it was cute. He wasn’t sure what the help would be with Mashall it could be a broad variety. Slowly he nodded, watching Marshall’s oddly timid moves.

“J-just let me know if you want me to stop.” Marshall’s voice cracked, and his blushed face grew hotter.

He started with Gb’s shoes. Still strapped on tight he began to loosen the buckles one at a time on the right foot. Gb instantly felt a warming buzz from each touch all he could do was watch. Marshal slid off his right shoe and touched the sock underneath, he didn’t immediately start to removing it. He grazed his fingers along the top, massaged the heel and the toes then slid it off. He touched Gb’s pink skin, trailing along with the very edge of his fingers.

Gb kept looking at Marshal’s face. The blush had slowly vanished and his eyes just lead his fingers to their next job. The buzz on his skin seemed like it was overpowering his senses. All his focus turned off.

Marshal moved to the next foot. Just as slowly. Just as softly. Gb was suddenly peaked with the question of where would Marshal go next. He hadn’t realized it but the question didn’t burn in his chest, it just soothed and pressed his mind. He felt a light brush of lips on his ankles. The lips were cooled and slightly cracked.

Hands slid up to his knees. Soon the vampire knelt hands on Gbs shins, he pressed his cheeks against his knees.

“Lay on the bed and I’ll do your back.” Marshal wistfully sighed. Gb complied immediately. He paused part way and pointed to his shirt with question. Marshal’s eyes blinked quick. “Oh, uh, leave it or remove. Your choice.”

Gb felt a desirous urge to keep the process under Marshals control completely. He didn’t move he just watched Marshal, his black hair reflected the light from the balcony his face was harder see but still his eyes glued to where his hands would go. He was so fixated on the gaze in Marshall’s eyes he couldn’t notice the way his lips trembled.

Gb breathed, “your choice.”

Marshal’s eyes darted up to Gb, wide and nervous. Hesitantly he climbed the bed and started sliding off the prince’s shirt. The brush of the clothing to gb’s tickled like a slight taunt. His hands had steady focus once he started and once the shirt was off, he pressed his fingers to Gb’s shoulders leading him to lay on his front.

Glob, his skin is so smooth. Soft and unblemished, filled with life and warmth. He could see the flavor of red in the prince mixed with all the light tones; the red was pulsing from his entire body. This process was getting harder for him the further he went. He licked at his fang.

Marshall kneeled over Gb body and press his fingers up along the base of the prince’s spine. Gb moaned lightly, every touch was remoulding him, creaming him into a flat pancake. He felt Marshal’s hands press a little harder and press into his pressure points firmly.

His whole body was buzzing with feeling, he didn’t want to move again, he didn’t want it to end. Marshall however was beginning to feel himself tense up. He repeated a soothing thought to ease his sudden urge of temptation.

This is for him. This is for him.

He still saw the red flowing, relaxing and richening. Sweat dewed on his skin. Just look at that flavor, its smell was seeping from the pores. Just allow the smell to fill you, reach for you.  
He finished Gbs back. He leaned down and lightly as he could manage kissed the prince's shoulders and neck.

Gb felt the kiss on his neck deepen; his sigh was relieved, the last of the tension was gone. Even with the vampires nose and lips pressing into his neck he could think again. He finally spoke first for that night. “Marshall.” It sounded like he was waking up from a dream.

He glanced over his shoulder. He could see a glimpse of a flashed red eye dilated and shaking in its socket. Gb would have panicked if he hadn’t just been turned into a softened warm marshmallow.  
“Marshall?... Are you going to take my color?” Gb sounded slightly fearful but genuinely curious. He wondered what it felt like when the color is taken and if the color loss would be permanent or eventually fade back. Unless he lost all his color. What would it feel like to be completely colorless?

Marshall pulled his lips away and pressed one fang against the prince.

“Marshall, that stings.” His voice immediately tightened shifting in pitch. He gasped out and froze shocked with the pain he was draining out. Glob. He was already feeling so weak.

Marshall hissed sharply. The vampire could care less what the damn prettied up prince wanted; he gives to this soppy mess of gum is more than enough for a trade, even for just a small taste.

Just a taste. Just a taste.

“AH!” Gb gripped the covers of the bed. He made an attempt to pull away, but was near impossible with himself pinned down and his energy fading. He was breathing too fast and sweating. “aAHH.”  
Marshall broke the skin. He hadn’t even pressed that hard. But there it was forming a slowly growing droplet of the pure red. The smell escaped as well. It was hot, fresh, healthy it would easily warm Marshall’s body right to the marrow. He watched and waited for the red to expand enough to satisfy. The shifting prince under him let out small gasps enough to

He leaned close to Pbs ear playfully nibbling at it like a cat with a trapped mouse, “Are you ok?”

It wasn’t the words Gb was expecting to come from a red-thirsty vampire. He couldn’t speak. The vampire continued, “Will you let me take a little?”

“Nnn-”The prince felt a rush of heat, “Why?”

Marshall’s voice spoke roughly into his ear, “its been calling with its smell and pureness, I’ve been tormented too long and it’s so clear how much heat… and sweetness… and flavor.” He took heavier uncontrolled breaths, “Just a taste, just one taste.”

“And how long will it satisfy you before you want another taste?”

“...YOU! Damn you spoiled- Hrrg!, I’m not usually like this, I want it little prince, I want it so bad,” Marshall begged and gripped the prince’s hair pulling him but not hurting. “I can’t make you give it to me, but I can’t stop, I’m so f****** hungry for you.”

The bead of blood broke and slowly glided down GB back.

Marshall resumed the only thing stopping him from just going for the whole order. He lightly gummed on Gb’s ear feeling the essence of the flavor. He licked his fangs.  
“Marshall, Please, let me go.” Gb was really feeling desperate. He was still getting used to the idea that monsters weren’t bad at heart. He didn’t want to become the new favorite flavor of the only vampire he trusted.

He tried to look at the vampire the fight of hunger and restraint played in shifts and glances in his eyes. Sweat dribbled down his face. Did smelling the prince hurt in some way? Like a sort of craving or maybe a starvation?

The vampire’s eyes deadened and a defeated moan escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> someone just had to smell tasty and ruin everything, but who knows if Marshall will ever get a chance. Maybe if he pouts hard enough.. Lol whatever, there may be another chapter or two but I'm slow and lazy. 
> 
> Feel free to add a comment! Or don't, nobody's forcing you to do anything.  
> loves and hugs to all you dorks who love these dorks <3


End file.
